Newbreed
by Hkokuryuha
Summary: There is a group called the Guild and they try to capture Newbreeds and use their powers to create a great army. The G-boys are Newbreeds that try to fight back. 1x3 2xH 5xM 4x(suggestions plz)
1. Default Chapter

Newbreed

Chapter 1: The Rebels

**Status Brief:**

**Since their increase in activity there has been no word from our agent who infiltrated the Guild. It is most likely that she has been captured. The situation should be reported to her team leader, Nataku. Before our agent disappeared she managed to make contact with the Guilds top-secret project. Apparently she had been assigned to take care of the test subjects of what she called Project: Soldier. She was able to send some of the data she had obtained but before it was all sent someone found the transmission and cut it off. Since not all of the data was sent it is recommended that her retrieval be a priority. Nataku and one of my own team members are sure to volunteer for a recovery mission. With the Maganac's plan to attack a Guild training facility it could be a good opportunity for such a mission. Also the data that made it through the transmission should be reviewed immediately.**

**End Status Brief:**

**_Sandrock._**

Quatra looked at his computer screen thoughtfully for a moment and when he was sure he had included everything of importance he hit the send button and sent his report. It had been a long day and not having heard from Cathryne when she was supposed to report in had him worried. He was sure the others would take it badly if anything happened to her. She was like an older sister to all of them; she had been since she joined them.

She had found them during a fight with one of the Guild's cells. At first they tried to keep her out of the line of fire but it became apparent that she could take care of herself. Duo had gotten hit with a ball of electricity when she brought up a shield to brought a shield up to protect them. Quatra and Wu-Fei had found a way to escape and they took and they ended up taking her with them since she helped them. When Merian saw what she could do she convinced Cathryne to join her team. She had taken good care of them since.

He wasn't sure how he was going to tell the others, especially Merian. She hadn't wanted Cathryne to go in the first place, Quatra had talked her into it by telling her that it would be all right and that nothing would happen on a simple reconnaissance mission. That with the fact that her powers were defensive he really hadn't thought that there would be a problem. He wasn't sure he could face her right then. He was sure she would blame him. Deciding he could nothing about it by staring at a computer screen he decided to get up and find the others to give them news.

He found Wu-Fei in the living room reading a book in his favorite chair by the fireplace while Duo was playing a video game next to him. Sally had taken Merian and Hilde shopping to take their minds off of Cathryne. It was going to be hard to tell them but he knew that it was better sooner then later. He told the two boys who got there that as soon as the girls were back from the mall there would be a briefing. When everyone was in the briefing room he started the meeting off by saying they had news of Cathryne. Everyone started talking at once; Duo was telling Merian 'told ya so' and Wu-Fei was trying say reassuring things to her while Sally started asking questions about what kind of news they had, which in turn started Merian asking the same questions. Hilde helped Quatra to calm everyone down since she was the calmest person there. After everyone had calmed down Quatra told them that while Cathryne had been able to send some of the data she found she hadn't been to make contact since then. Everyone sat a little stunned. No one had really thought that something would happen, there had been a lot of recon missions and nothing serious had ever happened especially to Cathryne. With her powers it had never really been a possibility for her to get hurt. Now she could be getting tortured or something. They all started talking again saying they would go and get her and that they needed to start making plans. Surprisingly it was Merian who calmed them down this time.

"Everyone shut up! We can't go and get her and you all know that. She is in the Guild, they will be expecting that now."

It made everyone quiet down and they all started thinking more clearly. Hilde asked Quatra what the scientists said, Wu-Fei asked about the information that was sent from Cathy and Sally asked if they had given up on the mission. Quatra told them what he knew.

"Okay slow down and I'll tell you what I know. First, I have just sent off a report on the situation. Second, we still need to know what's going on in the Guild so we will probably be sending in a retrieval team. And before you say anything I have already recommended Nataku's team so don't worry. And lastly, I have a summary of the information that Cathryne managed to send."

Quatra passed out a sheet of paper to everyone there. The sheet had all of the information that Cathryne had gathered. It said that she had made contact with the scientists in charge of the project and that the project was really just the training of two Newbreed boys. The only information that was sent about the boys was that they were Newbreeds and their code names were Zero and Merc. There was no information on their powers or any personal data on them. There was a little information on the scientists. They went by the names J and S. There wasn't much else except that it was rumored that J was slightly insane. That was all the information that was available at the time.

**Beep…Beep…Beep**

Everyone turned to look at Quatra's computer. The beeping meant that there was a message. Quatra got up and opened his computer and read the message. Duo got impatient and yelled for him to tell everyone what it said. Quatra had a confused expression on his face as he turned to look at the others.

"Well it says not to do anything and that they are on their way. They say that they will be here in an hour. That's strange they have never came before for something like this before. It must be something in Cathryne's information. Oh, they also say that the retrieval mission is approved though the team should wait for them wait for them."

Since there was nothing else to do Merian took Hilde and Wu-Fei to get ready for the rescue mission. Duo went to finish his game (he said he had it almost beat after nearly a year of constantly playing it) and Quatra went to get some sleep leaving instructions to wake him when the scientists got there.

TBC…

So how do you like it so far? Please review! ;)


	2. The Scientists

**Newbreed**

Chapter 2: The Scientists

The scientists arrived exactly an hour later. Duo woke Quatra up and everyone met in the basement. As soon as everyone had gathered there the scientists asked if they could see the information Cathryne had gathered. Quatra gave them the sheet of paper that contained the data and questioned them on what was wrong. They said it might not be anything but that Project: Soldier sound familiar.

"Oh no. I knew we should never have left them to their own devises. We knew what they were capable of and now they have finished the project. This is an absolute disaster." H said.

The other scientists started to read over the report while the others got impatient. The girls were managing to restrain themselves but it was all Wu-Fei could do to keep Duo and Quatra from attacking the scientists.

"What's wrong? We really need all of the information we can get on the Guild so if you know anything please tell us." Quatra tried pleading with them.

The scientists looked at each other and seemed to have a silent discussion. Finally they came to a conclusion and looked at the boys. They said that they hadn't meant to keep anything from them but that there was just too much information to tell all of it to them at once. They had just never thought it important enough to talk about. Everyone took seats and let the doctors tell their story.

"When we worked for the Guild we were assigned to do whatever experiment the Elders thought necessary for that week (which was usually torturing the Newbreed slaves for their amusement). But soon we grew tired of that and we all (there were five of us then) decided to do our own work. The Elders weren't happy about that at first but after they saw some results they gave us more freedom to do as we pleased. At first the five of us shared common goals and were able to work together well. But soon we had disagreements that kept getting bigger and bigger until it was obvious that we could no longer work together so we went our separate ways. The Guild was starting to get morally binding as well. They started with plans to capture and enslave the entire Newbreed population. So the three o us downloaded all the information we could and crashed all of their computers and left. We went into hiding for a while but when it became apparent that our colleagues were still helping the Guild we came out and started our own group to oppose them. We tried to find powerful Newbreeds because we knew the Guild would be building their army. That's our story but you probably want to know about the other scientists that we were helping.

"Well as Cathryne reported their names are J and S. They don't really have any moral problems with using the Newbreeds they have as lab rats. That's all they really see them as anyway. Though she reported J as insane I can assure you that he is mentally stable though his thought process is so much different that it may seem that he is. J is a genius he may use his genius for evil but you should not underestimate him he is very dangerous. He will do whatever he can to get his way and if her report is correct and he has been training a Newbreed it would be best if you tried your best to avoid him. S on the other hand is more reasonable though not by much. He is a lot more levelheaded and practical. J will be in control; he was always in control even back then. So both boys will be in terrible mental condition though I think S's boy, this Merc, might be a little better off, though that is still not saying much. Merian you should be very careful when you go to retrieve Cathryne. If she was in charge of taking care of these boys there's no telling what happened to her or what you might run into. Well that's about all we can tell you about them. Any questions?"

There weren't really any questions since everyone was trying to digest all of the information they had just received. Merian took her team upstairs to finish preparing for their mission. Quatra went to get some more sleep and Duo went back to the living room to finish his video game. The scientists were left to themselves; they decided to find a place to get some rest. Merian/Nataku's team left that night to try and find their missing team member.

Quatra woke up to Duo yelling. He ran down the stairs and into the living room to see what was wrong but when he got there all he saw was Duo jumping up and down yelling at the TV. He asked what was wrong but Duo never heard him. Turning the TV off to get his attention Quatra tried again.

"What's wrong Duo? Did something happen with Merian and the others?"

"Duo stopped staring at the blank screen and turned to look at Quatra.

"What? Oh, no nothing like that. It's just that I finally got to the end of the game and it froze. I haven't saved it in two days. This is horrible!"

Quatra burst out laughing. _'Duo can be so dramatic. Here I am worrying about our friends' lives and he's complaining about his video game.'_ Quatra was glad Duo was there with him. If he had to wait by himself he would have done something rash by now. Duo always knew when the tension was to high and just how to fix it.

"Don't worry. How about I help you get back to where you were?"

"Really! That's great thanks Quatra. It's going to take forever to get there."

Just as they were sitting down to play their vid phone started ringing. Quatra looked at Duo and stood up to answer it. That particular phone was only used in emergencies during a mission.

"Hello?" Quatra asked the blank screen.

"Quatra we need an immediate evacuation meet us in front of the training facility." Merian's voice rang out from the darkness like a knife and cut his heart.

He couldn't get a response from the phone so he told Duo to get the scientists together. He told Sally to meet him in the car. As soon as the car doors closed they were speeding off towards the training facility. On the ride there Quatra filled Sally in on Merian's phone call.

"I'm not sure if anyone is hurt so I had you come just in case."

"That's okay Quatra I would have insisted on coming anyway. I need to know that Cathryne is alright."

At that Quatra thought for a moment and then realized his mistake. _'Of course she would want to come. I forgot about them being a couple. I can't believe I forgot, true they kept their relationship secret at first but I should have remembered.'_ Sally saw the look on Quatra's face ad knew what had happened.

"It's alright Quatra we all need to know that they are alright."

Quatra smiled his thanks to sally and concentrated on driving. It took them ten minutes to get to the facility and then they had to find Merian. They had thought that there would be a fight going on to show them the way but everything was quiet and that scared them. Suddenly a bush spread from the side of the road all the way across effectively cutting them off. Quatra slammed on the breaks and told Sally to open the side door. As soon as they stopped people started to climb into the car. First it was Wu-Fei then Hilde and finally Merian. They all climbed into the very back and when no one else tried to get in Sally looked around outside.

"Where is Cathryne? You found her didn't you? Merian?" Sally questioned while trying to look outside.

"Yeah we found her but she wasn't alone. When we got to her she was locked to the wall in a room. When we got her down she said there were two other people that needed help. She said she wouldn't leave without them. We found them locked up around the corner but I'm not sure that they really wanted to leave."

Sally turned to look at her but then heard the tail end of a conversation s Cathryne moved out of the shadows closer to the car. (A/N when I say car I mean like SUV type thing. Something that can carry a lot of people.)

"Look I want you to come with me. I don't want to stay here anymore and the only way that I can leave and still take care of you is if you came with me. Please just get in the car."

Sally couldn't hear the rest of the conversation but shortly after that Cathryne and two other people climbed into the car. Sally couldn't help it; as soon as Cathryne was in the car she hugged her. The next minute she had her away and was trying to find any place she was hurt. Suddenly aware of what she was doing Sally asked the others if they were hurt anywhere. The others were all amused by her actions and said that they were fine. They thought it perfect vengeance that for once it was Cathryne that was being mothered over and worried about.

"Sally thanks for the attention but I'm fine really. I want you and Quatra to look over those two though. They were in rough shape when I first saw them. I know they look okay now but I would really appreciate it if you would check. Oh thank you so much!"

Sally smiled at Cathryne's exuberance but was worried that she had said Quatra should look too. Usually Sally took care of all the wounds since she had healing powers but Quatra had to help sometimes if there was a psychological problem. She looked at the two boys who were sitting in the back.

"Well I can do a little bit of healing now if there is anything serious and we can have you lay down in the living room to have a better look when we get home. Which one of you first."

It didn't look like either boy was going to let her touch them; in fact one of them seemed to be growling at her. One boy was a couple of inches taller then the other, he had light brown hair that hung down to cover one of his emerald green eyes. His face didn't show anything but he did look at Cathryne for what seemed like an answer. The other boy was of Asian decent probably Japanese with chocolate brown hair and cold cobalt blue eyes and what seemed like no facial expressions. Looking into his eyes made her shiver at the emptiness. The shorter boy was the one that had growled at her. She looked back to Cathryne and saw her nodding to the taller boy.

"You can go ahead and heal Trowa if you want. He's the tall one with the funny hair. **Giggle** no offense Trowa but it _is_ an interesting hairstyle. Oh, and the other one is named Heero, don't mind him he's always like that."

Cathryne went on to introduce everyone while Sally reached towards Trowa to try and heal him. She got her power ready to use when the growling she had heard earlier got louder and more threatening. She looked up and saw the smaller boy starring at her with a mean look on his face. She drew back quickly and saw Trowa look at the smaller boy. She didn't know what happened but the growling suddenly stopped and Heero looked away from her to Trowa. Something seemed to pass between them when Trowa told her that it was all right. Heero still watched her but he didn't make another sound. She tried putting her hands on Trowa's face and let her power flow her into him. She could fell all of the pain he was feeling at the moment and was surprised by the amount of it. She could feel that he bundled it up and put it in a corner of his mind to ignore. She suddenly felt something strange. Sally's eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out in the seat. She convulsed a few times getting Cathryne's attention but was still after that. Cathryne grabbed her and tried to shake he awake. When she didn't wake up Cathryne tried talking to Trowa.

"What happened?"

"She couldn't handle what she felt." Was Trowa's only reply.

TBC…Thanks for reading sorry for leaving it like this more will come soon though promise. Although I don't think the chapters will get any longer. Sorry for that too. Please review;)


	3. Meetings

**Newbreed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing though that should be obvious. I thought that I should mention it since I kinda forgot to in the first two chapters and I'm too lazy to go back and fix it. 

Chapter 3: Meetings

Cathryne looked down at Sally and asked if she would be alright. Trowa told her that she was only unconscious and that she would wake up in an hour or so. Nobody felt like saying anything for the rest of the ride home. When they got there Cathryne carried Sally inside while the others got out and made sure that Merian and the rest of her team were okay.

One of the couches was turned into a bed for Sally to rest on. Cathryne was by her side constantly. Everybody else had a free for all on the rest of the furniture. Duo had gotten the scientists together and had them playing his video game when they came in so everybody was there and they could start getting answers.

"Don't worry Cathy she's just asleep. She felt something in there that she couldn't handle and her body shut itself down so that she could cope with it better." Quatra tried to console his friend.

"Who are these two boys? Why did you bring them here? Now we have to move you again." H asked Cathryne.

"Hmm…Oh, them? They're the boys I was supposed to take care of at the training center. I couldn't just leave them there that wouldn't be right. They don't cuse any trouble and they are really nice boys. Can they stay?"

At hearing her ask if they could stay Heero made to get up and leave but Trowa stopped him. They looked at each other and then Trowa looked at Cathy.

"You know that we need to check in soon. I don't think that Dr. J or S is going to like the fact that you took us with when you left." Trowa said quietly.

Cathy looked at him a moment and then burst out laughing. Everyone was stunned. They had just found out that Cathryne had brought two very dangerous Newbreeds that were under Guild control into their home and she was laughing about it.

"Trowa for god sake when are you going to wake up. You are finally free, no more Guild, no more S or Dr. J, no more any of that and you're worried you might be late for a beating. That's madness."

"No, that's practicality. They will get us back eventually it's just a matter of time and practically speaking it would be best if we did not miss a training session." Trowa looked slightly amused by her outburst as he replied.

Cathy just shook her head and checked on Sally. She went and got a cool washcloth to place on her forehead. The Scientists had been watching the whole thing and decided it was time to get some answers.

"So you must be S' boy if your talking about practicality and that makes the other one J's. What interesting choices they made. Well what are your powers? And how have those two been? We haven't seen them in yeas."

Trowa was the one who answered. "They are fine though they do wish they knew your present whereabouts. We have found that it is usually best to keep our abilities to ourselves."

The scientists looked slightly uncomfortable to hear that there was still a search for them. But they had thought there was a chance of it and had taken precautions for such an event. Beside they needed answers.

"Well that's nice we'll have to drop in on them sometime. But more importantly I want to know what kind of training regiment they had you on. Can you tell us that?"

Trowa looked at the doctor for a moment then at Heero and then nodded. "I can tell you anything you want to know about common training if that is what you want."

At first they looked surprised but then Cathy explained that it didn't matter who knew about the common training because no humans and most Newbreeds could never survive it. Then she said that they also have personal training after that, which just happened to be even more intense. She asked Trowa to explain the common training and told him that it was his choice about the rest.

Trowa nodded to her. He said that he had found the Guild about ten or so years ago. They had taken him in to use as a soldier since he had past experience with a band of mercenaries. After a few months training with other common Newbreeds the Guild had collected S found him and took him to be a part of Project: Soldier. He had to pass a few tests before S would take him but they were all pretty easy. There were some tests to find out his mental stability and capabilities and there were some to test his physical capabilities as well. To pass the final test so that he could train under S he was beaten literally within an inch of his life and tossed out in whatever streets they wee around at the time in the middle of a snowstorm. They told him that survival was an important trait for a soldier. But he had been a mercenary before the Guild found him and he had his abilities to rely on besides so he survived it pretty easily. Training after that consisted of stuff like building defenses against enemy torture. To do that the scientists did everything they could think of that an enemy might do to humiliate and break them. When he started his common training Heero was already there so he wasn't sure how long he had been training. During common training they were taught to work together, how to use their powers together for anything the two doctors wanted them to do.

The three scientists seemed to accept this but everyone else clearly didn't like how Trowa had said 'anything the doctors wanted'. Duo started asking questions about what exactly he meant by that, and the scientists wanted to know more detailed information about their training, but Trowa them that he had said as much as he was going to. The others asked Cathryne to try and get him to say more but she told them that when he said that he wasn't going to talk about something then she couldn't really do anything to change his mind. Since the scientists couldn't get any more information out verbally they asked Quatra to try and see if he could enter their minds when Cathy suddenly shouted.

"No! You can't do that. I'm sorry Quatra I don't mean to insult you or anything but if you tried going in their heads without their permission and guidance you would go insane."

She explained to them that the boys were trained to destroy a telepath's mind. Plus the fact that they were both mentally messed up. There was strong possibility that Quatra would get lost and never be able to leave, or if he did find a way out he wouldn't be the same. It wasn't worth the risk. She would try to talk to them later. Cathy wanted to stay with Sally until she woke up so she suggested that they get to know each other. The scientists wanted to stay and talk to the two new boys but thought it prudent to leave for the time being. They took off and the others decided to go into the dining room and get their guests something to eat.

They decided that it was probably time for anyway and so started to set the table. Wu-Fei said that he would cook since he was the best cook there. He made them miso soup and teriyaki chicken with rice. Every one was glad that Wu-Fei decided to volunteer. He usually just made something for himself and Merian especially since Duo had tried to make lunch. Duo had never been in a kitchen before (well except to steal); it had been a disaster. Ever since then the others tried to fix something before he could volunteer again.

Everyone was sat down with his or her food trying to find a way to start a conversation with the two new boys but no one was very successful. Whatever questions were asked the answers were always only a few words and Trowa was the only one who said anything. The few times they directed a question towards Heero, Trowa answered them in his flat voice instead.

About halfway through their meal Cathy came running in shouting about Sally. She ran up to Trowa and hugged him, which caused quiet the scene when Heero grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Sally came in just then and saw what was happening. She pulled her gun and told Heero to let go of Cathryne. Cathryne had screamed a little from the pain at first but then she saw what the others were doing and tried to put a stop to it. She asked Sally to put her gun down but she wouldn't listen so she tried pleading with Heero.

"Look Heero I'm sorry I grabbed him like that but I was only trying to thank him. I was just excited that Sally was awake; I wasn't trying to hurt him. Trowa, please I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I swear."

Trowa looked at her then to Heero and said, "It's okay. Let her go."

Heero immediately let go of her arm. He bowed to her and left the room. Trowa apologized to Cathy and went in search of Heero. When Wu-Fei moved to stop him Cathy motioned for him to stop and told him that it was okay. She told him that it was her fault because she had touched Trowa. The others didn't seem to buy it so she tried to explain it further.

"Whenever someone touched one of them it was to cause them pain or humiliation. The doctors had allowed and inflicted such horrible things on them that the boys had just never learned that there was such a thing as a kind touch. Trowa sort of understands since when he was with the Mercenaries he saw how the interacted with each other. Heero on the other hand never had anything like that, well not that I'm aware of anyway. All I know is that J really liked to hurt him. They just need time to adjust to having a life outside of that nightmare."

TBC…Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Please review!


	4. Sorting things out

**Newbreed**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 

Chapter 4: Sorting it out.

After the incident with Cathryne everyone tried to keep things neutral around the house. Even Duo kept his hyperactive personality at a minimum to try and help reassure their two guests. As for the two guests, they kept mostly to themselves while trying to decide what they were going to do. Nobody had seen Heero and Trowa only appeared when they were eating because Cathryne had said that he needed to eat. Even though he only ate twice a day and about half of what everybody else ate. After everyone was done he would leave and nobody could figure out where they had gone. They had searched the entire house top to bottom one day when they couldn't find either boy. They decided that incase something were to happen and they needed to talk to their guests that they needed to know where they were at all day long. At dinner one night Quatra asked Trowa where Heero was. Trowa told him that he was resting. Seeing that they weren't going to get answers that way he tried the direct approach and told Trowa about them trying to find the two boys but coming up empty handed. He said that there might be an emergency so they would really like to know where their guests kept running off too. Trowa nodded and said that they were staying elsewhere for the time being until they could decide on what to do about their offer.

"Oh! I'm so sorry we didn't mean to scare you off. We were just wondering if you wanted to help us. It's really okay if you don't we can try and find you a place to live and hopefully you wont ever have to deal with the Guild again. I'm sorry that you felt it necessary to leave the house that was not our intentions. Is that why we never see Heero? I'm really, sorry we all are. Could you please come back? We wont force you into anything I promise. We just want to help you."

Quatra seemed genuinely sorry so Trowa thought over his offer and decided that the best way to see if these people were enemies would be to actually live with them for a while. Trowa told them that he would talk to Heero about it and would come back later with him. Quatra offered to call Heero telepathically but Trowa seemed against the idea and went to get him in person. Before Trowa left Quatra tried to apologize. He said that he would never use his powers intrusively and that if they were uncomfortable with it that he wouldn't use his powers around them at all. Trowa looked at Quatra with a strange look in his eye. He told Quatra that they both had adequate defense against intrusion and that neither he nor Heero were uncomfortable around telepaths though Trowa did make the observation that Quatra was uncomfortable around them and that if he would like they could stay away from him. Quatra seemed a little taken aback by that observation but said that it wasn't that he was uncomfortable around them it was just that he had never before come in contact with someone he couldn't read. He said that it was unnerving. Trowa nodded and said that all the empaths he had come across had said the same thing. Trowa told them that he had yet to meet a telepath, empathy (A/N sorry my computer wont let me take the 'y' out), or someone with those types of powers that could read either him or Heero. One telepath took a guess that it was in part due to their training and also part of a natural defense due to their powers. Trowa turned once again to leave but stopped at the door and looked back.

"When we first arrived you asked us what our powers were. At first we weren't sure who you were but it seems as though you are just projects for the other scientists so it wont matter if you know or not."

With that his skin and hair seemed to grow darker and his hair receded back until it was a uniform length. All over his body turned a deep black in color and seemed to sprout fur. From behind him came a tail as his clothes melded into him to become part of his black fur. He fell forward onto all fours as his arms became legs. His whole body turned sleek and muscular and his nose and mouth pop out into a snout that had sharp teeth and whiskers. Instead of a boy rushing out of the house there was a panther.

Everyone stared in shock at seeing the boy change into an animal. None of them had been expecting a shape-shifter. They had thought that since they were trained by two mad scientists to be weapons of mass destruction and all that they would have a more offensive type of power like Wu-Fei's pyrokenisis. The fact that it turned out that Trowa was a shape-shifter was kind of funny. Of course they weren't sure what he was capable of and they didn't know what kind of powers Heero had. But they were still reassured in a way since they now knew what one of their powers was and were pretty sure that the other power wasn't going to be a strong offensive type that they were safe for the time being.

Everyone was discussing Trowa's power and so didn't hear when he brought Heero into the house. When Quatra noticed them he invited them to join everyone in the living room. The furniture made a circular shape and everyone was seated around talking. The two took a seat on an unoccupied loveseat while Quatra went back to sit next to Duo. Everyone was happy that their guests had decided to come back into the house especially Duo since he had like a million questions to ask. Unfortunately for him though it didn't look like Heero was too comfortable with them. Trowa had been coming in for meals ad stuff but they hadn't seen Heero at all since the night were he had put Cathryne in a strangle hold. Duo didn't seem to mind though and went on with his questions like nothing was wrong.

"So we know Trowa is a shape-shifter but what kind of power do you have? Why did you think you had to start living outside? Was it because of something we did? How old are you? Do you have any family we should contact? Do you want to help us take the Guild down or are you still working for them?"

There would have been more questions but when Quatra noticed how confused the two boys were and he knew that Duo could go on forever so he decided to put a stop to it. He told Duo to calm down and take a deep breath. Then he told the two boys that they didn't have to answer everything only what they were comfortable with. He explained that Duo could be overwhelming when you didn't know him. Duo just glared at him then looked expectantly towards their guests hoping for answers.

Trowa looked at Heero then at Duo and told them that Heero had shape-shifting abilities as well. He said that since they changed in to animals so much that they were more comfortable outside. Neither of them had any family to contact and they didn't know how old they were. As for working for or against the Guild, they weren't sure. They had been raised and trained by the Guild and they knew what would happen if they turned on the powerful organization. Then again they had never been given the opportunity to live outside the Guild with the other person. There had never been a way to get them both away before. Now that they had the chance they didn't want to blow it. The others nodded understandingly and agreed to let the two think over their offer. Though Duo didn't seem quite so content, it was like there was something about the boys that was bothering him. When he wouldn't stop staring at Heero Wu-Fei asked him what was wrong.

"How come you don't talk?"

Duo being who he was had stated what was bothering him for everyone to hear without any regard to sensitivity. But before the others could chastise him on it they realized that he was right and none of them had ever actually heard Heero say anything. Heero looked at Trowa and after a while he nodded.

"He can't talk. There was an 'accident' during a training session and Heero's vocal cords were ripped out. They never fully healed so he can't speak anymore. Somehow we are still able to communicate using a type of telepathy like the kind we use to communicate with animals."

Duo apologized for prying but said that he had a natural curiosity. Quatra on the other hand seemed like he wanted to ask a lot more questions. Which thankfully Sally said would have to wait for the morning since they all needed their sleep. They showed Heero and Trowa to the room that the other boys shared and told them they could sleep with them for the night. The room had previously held three twin beds but upon the arrival of their two guests had been exchanged for two bunk beds. The bunk beds were positioned against two walls on either side of the room with one of the twin beds in the middle and their dressers against the wall the door was on. As it turned out Trowa and Heero had never slept in a bed before and so by morning they were curled up together on the floor in a blanket.

When Cathryne came in to wake them up for breakfast she found Trowa propped up on the wall with Heero curled up in his lap. Trowa was awake and playing with Heero's hair so he asked if she needed something when she didn't say anything. Cathryne jumped in surprise. She hadn't thought that he had noticed her but thought that they had been trained to notice people and she was being foolish if she thought she could sneak up on them even if it was with good intentions. She nodded and said that she had come to see if anyone was awake for breakfast. She told him that it was Saturday and so they could relax today. She said that the others would get up later for breakfast and that he could eat now or come with the others later it was up to him. He looked confused for a moment but just nodded his head and said that they would be down with everyone else. Cathryne smiled and left after one last look at Heero. They looked so peaceful lying there. It was easy to forget what they had been trained to do. It was horrible to have to remind herself that those two had seen and would continue to see horrible things in there lives and would most likely commit some of those horrible things. She really didn't want to think about it so she went back downstairs to drink her morning coffee with Sally.

She had come to appreciate the quiet of the mornings before the boys woke up and began their days. It was always pleasant to have her quiet time. At first she had spent it alone but after a while she noticed that Sally was up before the others as well and had invited her to the kitchen for some conversation. After that the two had come to enjoy each other's company and had expanded from a good friendship to something a little more. They hadn't told the others about their relationship at first because they were afraid of what their friends would think. It was hard enough with them being Newbreeds that they didn't want to lose the friends they had made that accepted that part of them by asking them to accept more that was different about them. Of course they shouldn't of worried so much and they had eventually told everyone when Quatra had gotten tired of holding in the fact that they were both emotionally exhausted. He had ordered them to bed and had let them take a few weeks off so they could rest and let everyone adjust to the change. Sally had moved in to her room and had started taking closer care of the boys while Cathryne was able to help Sally with her patients from other cells within the rebellion. In the end the arrangement was best for everyone.

The addition of the two shape-shifters was going to be interesting. Since she knew a little bit about what Trowa and Heero had gone through and what was waiting for them upon their return to the Guild she thought that Trowa would eventually take their offer and join them. She also knew that Heero would go wherever Trowa went even if it was back to the Guild. But after seeing them this morning she now knew for sure that if Trowa thought that the Guild was what was best for Heero then that would be where he would go. Thankfully she was also sure that he would see that they weren't trying to hurt them. Given enough time they could learn to trust in this cell if not in the rebellion itself.

When Quatra got up that morning he noticed that Trowa and Heero were gone. He woke everyone up and went downstairs to try and find them. But when they got down there all three of them stopped in the stairwell. Heero was helping Sally set the table wile Cathryne and Trowa finished the cooking. The three late risers stared slack jawed at the meal that was being placed on the table. As Sally gestured for them to enter the kitchen and sit down they tried to ask what was going on but all that came out were odd grunting noises. Wu-Fei was the first to start thinking clearly and decided to find out what was going on. While Wu-Fei questioned Sally and Cathryne duo and Quatra started eating. As it turned out Trowa and Heero weren't used to sleeping in that long and had decided to get up and help in the kitchen. They had already eaten and we're just on their way out when the others had walked in. Cathryne and Sally nodded to the boys and told them to be back by diner time. Both the boys nodded in the affirmative and quickly shifted to the form of wolves as they took off at a dead run towards the woods.

After breakfast and when they were thinking more clearly the three boys started asking questions about their new roommates. They wanted to know if the girls had been hurt in any way and then admonished them for not waking someone up when it was clear they were going to be alone with the two boys. At first the girls looked amused but that quickly changed to outrage by the end of the rant.

"First off Wu-Fei it's not like we can't take care of ourselves and besides you were all sleeping. Secondly they are supposed to be considering our offer to protect them. You know that will mean that you will have to trust them since they will be living and working with you. We're supposed to be encouraging them to trust us not scare them off by treating them like threats."

Cathryne yelled at Wu-Fei but spread her glare over all three boys. She told them that they knew how to act better then that and that they better start or she would start giving them extra chores. The boys straightened up and promised to do a better job of welcoming them. Duo complained that it was hard to make someone feel welcome when they were never there to begin with. Cathryne saw his point and decided to do something about that. She told Duo that he had just volunteered himself to take part in her experiment. She said that since Duo made such a good point that it was now his job to invite the other boys to do something that would help them relax. Since they liked to be outside and probably wouldn't do anything without the other she suggested that he take them on a nature walk or something.

So Duo started planning out his nature walk and how he was going to get Wu-Fei and Quatra to go along with it. He knew that Quatra would go out of simple curiosity but that it would take something more to get Wu-Fei. He had all day since they weren't going to be back until diner so he went to watch some TV. Wu-Fei went to practice martial arts in the basement turned dojo while Quatra went to do whatever it is that Quatra does all day.

TBC…

Hello again! Sorry for not updating for so long but my computer crashed then when I finally was able to get a few chapters written I dropped the laptop they were on. I've been having bad luck with electronic stuff lately so I'm really sorry this is so late! Hopefully I'll be able to get more out soon. Please review!


	5. Nature Walk part 1

**Newbreed**

Chapter 5: Nature walk part 1

Duo decided that he was going to take the others to a clearing in the woods that he had found when they had first moved there. The clearing had a small pond in the middle of it that was good for soaking in on hot days. Duo had started on plans to get the others to agree to go. Quatra would be easy since he would want to find out about the new boys anyways but Wu-Fei was going to be more difficult and he decided that he would need some help. He thought about it for a moment and then came to the conclusion that Merian would be the best person for the job. He knew that the two got into a lot of fights but he also knew that in the end Merian usually won. Wu-Fei would never admit it and he knew that it would be dangerous to try and tease him about it but if it was going to help now he figured it would be worth keeping his mouth shut.

Merian was with Hilde in their room. The girls were trying to teach each other their respective languages. German and Chinese languages were too different so they were having some trouble but they were progressing. Duo said that he needed their help with a problem he was having. He told them about the two shape-shifters need to be outside often and about how they actually spent most of their time outdoors and about their need to get to know them. The girls nodded starting to get the general idea of his problem but they still didn't know what he needed their help with.

"Well it's like this I think I can get Quatra to go on a nature walk to this place that I know in the forest and Heero and Trowa will go if Cathryne tells them to. Wu-Fei is the only one I think I'm going to have a problem with and I think that if you talk to him he might go. Tell him that it would be dishonorable not to or something."

Duo gave them one of his most hopeful looks silently pleading with them o help him. Merian looked to Hilde to get the other girls opinion but thought that it was pointless since the she would do anything for boy she had lived with for the better part of both their lives. Merian sighed in defeat but decided that it was for the best since Wu-Fei would have to get to know his knew roommates. She told Duo that she would talk to Wu-Fei but that he had to help her with her German since he had lived in Germany with Hilde for a few years. He agreed and said that it would be easy since he knew how hard it was to learn in the first place and could show her some tricks. They decided that he would teach her every Thursday after they finished with training.

By the time dinner came around Duo had managed to get Quatra to agree to go and to help him plan out what they could do and Merian had started working on Wu-Fei. Everyone was helping out in the kitchen to get stuff done faster when Trowa and Heero came in through the back door. Actually Trowa walked in with a cougar following closely at his heels. As they entered the kitchen everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the large cat at Trowa's feet. Finally they snapped out of it and everyone tried to shake it off. They knew that the cat was Heero but it was still unnerving to have a predator animal in the house. Trowa noticed their unease and said that it was all right. He had Heero change back to his human form and everyone relaxed a lot more.

Trowa went to help with the food and Heero helped with the table and everything was finished in a few minutes. With everyone seated the meal began. Cathy thought that it would be best to bring up the nature walk now so as to give the two a chance to get ready for it. Duo was nodding eagerly and Quatra looked expectant but Trowa wasn't sure about the whole idea. He said that they already explored the wood thoroughly in their animal forms. Quatra looked slightly disappointed but Duo wasn't going to be deterred now that he had a goal.

"It's not that we want to explore necessarily. I mean we could just go out and enjoy the scenery and I know this nice little clearing that even has it's own pond. It would be a great place for a picnic and we could get to know each other better. That is if you're up to it. I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do."

Trowa looked thoughtful for a moment and then looked at Heero. They seemed to be talking. After a few minutes Trowa looked back at Duo and said that they would go if that was what everyone wanted. He said that it would be good to get to know them. Duo looked ecstatic. The rest of the meal was relatively quiet as they were discussing what kind of food they should take for the picnic. Cathryne was glad that Trowa had accepted the invitation. She had seen how the two boys seemed distant with the others and was hoping that this excursion would help them.

After dinner Duo and Quatra helped with the cleaning while everyone else got ready for bed. When they were done they came out to see what the nights entertainment was. Sally and Cathryne had decided to go to bed early while Wu-Fei was practicing with Merian in the dojo. Duo and Hilde were watching a movie in the living room and Quatra decided to join them. When they saw that Trowa and Heero had nothing to do they invited them to watch the movie as well. Trowa looked to Heero then back at Quatra and asked what a movie was. Duo burst out laughing only to be smacked by Hilde while Quatra glared at him. Quatra explained what a movie was and then what this particular movie was about and then he asked if they wanted to watch it with them. Trowa considered for a moment but then shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer but I would rather finish my book. I will see you in the morning"

Trowa gave them all a short bow and then walked out of the room followed closely by Heero. Quatra shrugged his shoulders and told Duo to put the movie on. As the movie finished Wu-Fei and Merian came up from their practice session so they all went to their room together. As they came to the door the boys said goodnight to the girls and went inside. What they got was a shock as they saw what was inside. On the floor Trowa was lying on his back reading his book. That they could accept the shock was that Heero was using him as pillow in the form of a house cat. They had seen how close the two were but they had never pictured Trowa as a pillow and they had definitely never thought of Heero as a house cat. It was just too weird. The three boys got over their shock and walked into the room.

"Do you guys always sleep like that? I don't mean to pry or anything and sorry if I sound rude or something but that's just a little weird isn't it?"

As soon as Quatra heard what Duo was saying he smacked him. He sent a glare at Duo and told him that yes he was being rude. Duo looked apologetic but that didn't make him any less curious. He started to ask another question when Quatra let out a huge sigh and told him that it wasn't polite to pry like he was. Quatra said that it was their business how and where they slept and that they probably didn't appreciate it when he kept throwing questions at them. They all looked up from their little debate when they heard Trowa chuckle.

"No we don't always sleep like this Duo. In fact when we were in the Guild we were usually kept in separate rooms. The only reason that we sleep like this now is to make sure that the other is still there. I'm sorry if it bothers you. We can sleep outside if you would like."

Trowa was looking at them for an answer and didn't seem to notice that he had shocked the other three boys with his speech. Duo snapped out of it and told him that he wasn't bothered by it at all and in fact that he encouraged guys to sleep together. And at that comment Quatra went beet red. Wu-Fei looked between his two friends trying to figure out what was wrong with Quatra and why Duo would say something like that. He decided the best way was to just ask. Duo got a huge grin on his face and said that he forgot that Wu-Fei didn't know. He said that he would be delighted to tell him but that it was someone else little secret.

"Oh fine! Duo you're impossible I can't trust you with anything. Ok I suppose that I might as well tell you now. I'm gay. Duo found out a couple of months ago and I made him promise not to tell anyone. Sorry Wu-Fei."

Wu-Fei looked a little shocked at his friend's outburst and admission but just nodded saying that he understood. As Quatra turned to get into his bed he remembered that his friends weren't the only ones in the room. He knew that his friends would accept him for what he was but he didn't know about the two new comers and he didn't want to scare them off. He looked over to where Trowa and Heero were laying down and decided to get it over with and asked if they had a problem with him being gay. Trowa thought about it for a moment and then said that it was really none of his business but that if Quatra was concerned that Trowa personally had no problems with it. When Duo asked if Heero had a problem Trowa got a sad smile on his face that disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Trowa told them that Heero didn't know what gay meant but that no he wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Are you sure he won't have a problem with it? I mean if he doesn't know what it means then how do you know?"

Trowa nodded and said that it was part of the training that Heero had gone through. He said that Heero was trained to go on a mission with no biases. He was trained to be able to deal with all circumstances so if he had to go on a mission that required him to sleep with another man that he would be able to. He said that he was trained to accept any conditions of such a mission so there will be no problem with Heero should Quatra decide to bring a boyfriend home. Quatra went red again at the mention of bringing a boyfriend home. He had never done that before and he hadn't told anyone else about his preference yet though he was sure that Hilde knew and he suspected that either Cathryne or Sally knew.

He thought about what Trowa had said as he climbed into bed. He asked if what he said meant that Heero was gay as well but Trowa told him that Heero didn't really have a preference so he guessed that it made him bi. Quatra nodded and then asked if Trowa was the same way. Wu-Fei looked a little shocked that Quatra was asking these kinds of questions after yelling at Duo for less but Duo was laughing about it. Duo decided that he would tease Quatra about his curiosity later because he was interested in hearing the answer as well. He knew that he was straight and that Wu-Fei was as well but he was curious about the new boys. Trowa said that yes he was the same in the fact that he had no sexual preference but that since he was involved with Heero that he supposed they could say he was gay if they wanted.

That caused them to shut up for a moment and that was exactly what Trowa had wanted. He was at a really good part in his book and wanted to finish it but with all of their questions he kept getting distracted. He was hoping that they would stay silent long enough for him to finish the chapter. He had timed their reaction pretty well because ass soon as he finished the last word of the chapter they started talking again.

"You're what? I thought you guys were close but wow!" was Duo's exclamation.

The other two were about as intelligent in their remarks. Wu-Fei looked at them funny for a moment then shook it off and nodded his head. Quatra on the other hand had a really weird smile on his face. Duo just looked like he should of expected it. Heero on the other hand had decided he had had enough. He changed forms from that of a house cat to that of a panther and let out a low growl at the three teens in their beds.

Trowa looked amused at is lover's attitude but calmed him down when he realized that the other boys were really scared. He knew that Heero would actually kill them if he got too annoyed so he decided that it was time for bed. He told the others that Heero just got grumpy when his sleep was disturbed and that it would be best for them all to go to sleep. Everyone quickly agreed and the lights were turned out and Heero curled up next to Trowa who had also shifted to a panther form.

TBC…

Well I was going to put their nature walk in this chapter but it just wouldn't fit so it will have to be in the next one sorry. I hope you like it so far! ) Oh and I'm going to try and explain more about their past in the next chapter too. I think it's going to be mainly about Duo but I'm not sure yet so if you have a particular person who's history you want to know then please review and tell me. Thank you!


	6. Nature Walk part 2

**Newbreed**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this is fanfiction.

_This means they are speaking through a telepathic link._

_This means they are speaking using telepathy._

**This means Trowa and Heero are talking.**

Chapter 6: Nature Walk part 2

The next morning everyone got up early in order to prepare for the trip. Cathryne and Sally made breakfast and then Quatra helped them pack a picnic basket for the walk. Trowa and Heero packed a bag with a change of clothes for everyone while Duo showed Wu-Fei a map of the area and the route they were taking since Wu-Fei seemed sure that Duo would get them lost. Once everything was ready the boys headed out.

As soon as they were out of the door Heero changed into a wolf and trotted along at Trowa's heels. At first Duo protested saying that the whole purpose of the trip was to get to know each other but Trowa quietly reminded him of the fact that Heero couldn't speak to them anyway. Trowa told Duo that he would answer any questions that they asked and that if necessary he would ask Heero. Everyone was happy with the solution and Heero stayed in animal form while Trowa stayed human to talk to the others.

"You're always asking about what we are like and so far you haven't really told us anything about yourselves other then the fact that you all hate the Guild. Do you mind answering some of our questions? Like for example why do all of you hate the Guild so much. From what I understand none of you were ever under their control."

Quatra nodded and said that their curiosity was understandable and that they would try to answer as well as they could but that some of it was just too personal. They decided that it would be best to just focus on the reason why they were each fighting the Guild and try not to get into anything too deep. Since Quatra was the telepath he decided that it would probably be best if he went first. He told them that he came from a rich family that had supported the Guild in the past. The scientists had worked closely with his mother and she was even used in some of their experiments and because of this she was told that she could never have kids because the birth would kill her.

"My mother had always wanted a big family and my father had wanted to give that to her. They were contacted by a member of the Guild and told that they could have the family they wanted if they would agree to support some research the Guild was doing. They couldn't pass up the opportunity to have their dreams come true so they agreed to found some of the Guilds experiments. It turned out the Guild only wanted more money and guinea pigs. They created twenty-nine female children and made sure they all came out as Newbreeds. When my parents found out what was really going on they gave up all hope and cut their funding to the Guild. I was born a few years later and my mother died in childbirth like the doctors said would happen. Somehow the Guild found out about me and wanted to use me in their experiments as well but my father refused. The Guild killed my father and got their hands on me. That's were I learned complete control over my gift. My sisters were tortured to death in front of me until M broke me out of there. I fight to get my remaining sisters back and to make sure this doesn't happen to someone else. I don't think anyone should have that kind of control over anyone."

They had taken a break while Quatra gave his reasons for fighting and it was probably a good thing too. Quatra was normally always calm and in control of himself but now he was shaking with anger and near tears with his frustration. The others had never seen him like this before. None of them had ever really heard his story because he was the first one the scientists chose. Duo had always thought of him as the type of guy to do the right thing no matter the circumstances and since he always seemed happy he hadn't given it much thought. Duo quickly rethought his opinion of his teammate and wondered how the blonde could go through what he did and not turn out like Trowa or Heero. Unfortunately for him Quatra was able to pick up on the thought since his shields had gone down with all of the stress. Quatra smiled at him and said that he wasn't actually in Guild control for very long and that he had come from a very loving environment before that so he had something to balance what he experienced within the Guild. He said he was able to keep his sanity because he was able to use his gift and sense a better place out there somewhere and that he was able to keep hope because of that.

Quatra became contemplative after his story and the others thought that it would be best if they left him alone for the time being. They continued on their way to the lake with Duo leading the way. Wu-Fei noticed that Quatra looked a little depressed and decided to try and get his mind off of his bad memories.

"Alright Quatra told you his story now will you answer some of our questions."

Trowa saw how the story had affected Quatra and said that it would be okay if they asked a few questions. Quatra brightened up slightly at the prospect of having his curiosity sated for a while without having to think too much on his sisters. To start things off Duo asked how Trowa and Heero had met.

"Well like I told you after I was approved to be experimented on by S he put me in training with Heero. Heero had already been there for a while and was really screwed up. No offense of course it's just that when I first met you, you weren't all there. Even back then it made me sad seeing you like that."

Trowa was looking at Heero with a haunted look in his eyes but the others couldn't stop staring at him. They hadn't really thought of either of them having any kind of emotions. It was kind of hard to when Trowa never showed any facial features and Heero was usually growling at them in an animal form. Seeing how Trowa looked at Heero made them think of all the things the two must have gone through at the hands of the two demented scientists. Quatra decided that they all needed some cheering up.

"Well that's over with now. At least it is if you want it to be. You don't have to ever go back there again if you don't want to and the other three scientists aren't anything like that."

Quatra was trying to put a positive spin on things but Trowa told him that they would never be free as long as there was a chance they could be recaptured.

"So fight back. If you want to be free of the Guild then fight them. That's the only way to make sure that the Guild can't hurt you anymore. Please will you help us? We need all of the help that we can get and the enemy trained you so you know what they know. Why do you always try and avoid the topic? You never want to talk about fighting the Guild or anything that might be against them. Why is that?"

Duo's outburst made everyone stop again. Wu-Fei and Quatra looked a little uncomfortable with those types of questions even though that is why they came out here. It just didn't seem right to be so blunt about it. But Trowa didn't seem to mind so much as he stopped with the rest of them and answered.

"I suppose that you are right but we were conditioned to blindly follow the Guild no matter what. It is hard to go against that. In fact the only reason that Cathy wasn't killed when she was trying to infiltrate the Guild is because she helped Heero. He had just come out of a training session and when she saw him she was genuinely concerned. I tried to protect her for that."

Quatra told Trowa that everyone appreciated what he did for Cathy. He told Trowa that Cathy was always concerned about other people. She had been ever since she lost her little brother when she was a child. She blames herself and so she tries to take care of everyone to make up for it. Though from the description of her brother and the circumstances of it he guessed that Trowa had reminded her of her brother.

They got back on the trail deciding that the questions could wait until they got to the lake. It didn't take them that long to get there after everyone decided to put an effort into it. Once they were there they unpack everything and set out a blanket and towels to lie on after they got out of the lake. Duo was the first one in followed by Quatra then Wu-Fei at a more leisurely pace. Trowa and Heero sat down on the blanket t first but soon Duo told them that they had gone to the lake to swim and relax so they should get in the water as well. So Trowa and Heero walked to the edge of the water still fully clothed and jumped as far as they could to into the lake while at the last minute the shifted to fish. Duo yelled at the unfairness of it all and Trowa shifted to a walrus and chased him through the water. At first Duo was terrified until he heard laughter in his head. Quatra had put up a mental link between everyone so that they could all communicate telepathically. Since Trowa was having such a good time toying with him Duo decided to turn the tables on him by using his own powers. So just as Trowa was coming up behind Duo to push him under, Duo disappeared. Trowa went right through the space Duo had just been occupying and landed with a loud splash. Duo appeared right behind him and pushed him under just as he surfaced again. When Trowa was finally able to come up for a breath he looked at Duo for a moment then nodded as if he had figured something out. _So I guess your power is teleportation. Interesting. Are you also a telekinetic? I heard the two were closely related._ At first Duo was surprised at ho fast Trowa caught on to using the telepathic link but then he smirked. _Yeah. Telekinesis and teleportation are my powers. Nobody has been able to guess that I had both before though._ Duo was interested in where Trowa had learned about his powers. There wasn't much generally known about any of the powers. One of their goals had been to gather that kind of knowledge and put it to use in helping the people that found themselves hunted by the Guild. If they knew about other powers then they could be useful, if they could just get them to talk. _Well we were trained to know everything we could about those we were to hunt. We were taught everything the Guild could find out about the Newbreeds._

Trowa knew what Duo wanted from him but he still could not go against his training. He knew that it would only help if he did and that these people that had helped them would not turn on them but it was still so hard to even stay with them without contacting a guild member and turning them in. He struggled with the decision everyday and it was getting to the point where he had to physically stop himself from making the connection. All he had to do was re-establish the telepathic link with one of the other Newbreeds and they would pass the message on. Telepaths were one of the most common types of Newbreeds so the Guild always used them as messengers. He decided that since he wasn't the only one here that it wouldn't be fair if he made the decision by himself. So he decided that he would talk to Heero and they would decide together what they were going to do now.

_Duo I know what it is you want from us but I'm not sure if we can do that yet I'm going to take Heero and we will decide what we are going to do now. We will be back soon._ Duo looked up in surprise just in time to see two birds fly off from the water. He tried to reply to Trowa only to find that he had cut himself off from the link. He looked around at the others and saw their confusion. They weren't sure what to do and so they got out and started to put out the food.

They waited for as long as they could but there was no sign of Trowa or Heero. On the walk back they kept an eye out for anything that would indicate the other two having passed through the area but there was nothing. When they got home they had to explain what happened to the others. No one took the news well and it was decided that the scientists should be informed. Quatra volunteered to contact them. The scientists weren't happy about it and thought that Trowa and Heero might have gone back to the Guild. They suggested moving everyone but no one was willing to leave before giving Trowa and Heero a chance to get back. It took two days but they did eventually go back to the house.

When they walked through the door Duo was making a sandwich and ended up dropping the jar of mayonnaise on the floor. Quatra heard him from the living room and went to see what had happened. He was so happy to see them that he almost ran up and hugged Trowa, fortunately he remembered how they reacted to being touched and held himself back. Quatra ran and got the others and everyone sat down in the living room to talk.

"I know that we have caused you problems and that we have been a security risk to you, but despite that you still let us stay here. I wanted to say that we both appreciate that more than you can know. I also know that you want us to help you fight the Guild, if not physically then with the information that we posses. So we have decided that since you helped us then we will help you. We will do whatever you want us to in order to help you."

Trowa's speech held everyone in place for a few moments until Dou broke out into a huge grin and started to laugh. Quatra was said that it was great that they had finally decided to help and that anything they would be willing to do would be welcomed. At that moment however there was suddenly a deep growling and Heero sat up from his position at Trowa's feet and lunged at Duo turning into a black panther in the air. Duo started screaming as Heero dug his claws into Duo's body and sunk his teeth into Duo's neck.

**Stop! Heero it's okay. You have to calm down.**

Before anyone could really react to the attack it stopped. Heero was still in the form of a black panther but he was just pacing and growling now instead of biting and clawing. Sally ran up to Duo and started to heal him but there was blood everywhere and the wound on his throat wouldn't close. Wu-Fei and Quatra got some towels from the bathroom while Merian and Cathryne found some bandages in the kitchen. Hilde was staring in shock at Duo's throat until she head Heero growling. She turned on him and started yelling.

"What did you do that for! What is wrong with you? Are you insane!"

She kept yelling at him until Trowa walked over and slapped her across the face. She looked up at him about to yell again when he told her that she needed to calm down because she was in shock. After a few minutes Hilde had calmed down and was checking on duo while every few seconds shooting glares over her shoulder at Heero who was still growling in panther form. Sally had finally managed to close the throat wound but she said that there would be a noticeable scar. For some reason her powers had worked perfectly on his stomach wounds but wouldn't work very well on his throat. Sally told Wu-Fei to carry Duo to his bed and said that he would probably sleep for a few days. Hilde glared over at Heero and then looked up at Trowa and demanded to know why Duo was attacked.

"I am sorry for that but you have to understand that there are just some things that will have one meaning to you and a completely different one for us. When Duo laughed he just set Heero off that's all."

"That's outrageous, you can't expect us to believe that. Laughter turns him homicidal! What a joke. If you didn't want to stay here all you had to do was say so there was no need for what Heero did."

Hilde was enraged at Trowa's explanation. She was angry that Duo was hurt, she was angry that their new friends were the ones that hurt him and she was frustrated that she couldn't do anything to change it. Looking at Hilde Trowa saw all of this and knew that the others were probably feeling pretty close to that and he knew that he was in for another long explanation. He didn't understand how they could know so little about the people they were fighting. They knew that the Guild used Newbreeds as slaves and that was about all. They never thought about how these slaves were being treated or anything like that he was just so frustrated with them. When he heard that Quatra had been in Guild custody he had thought that maybe one of them knew what it was like but he was wrong. Quatra was a very strong tele-empath and had been treated pretty well because of that. Plus he had never had the 'honor' of either J or S's interest. Now he had to try to explain to them that when the only time you have ever heard laughter is when you are in complete and total agony because the one laughing is torturing you for the third day straight that it tends to make you uncomfortable to hear someone laugh. And unfortunately Heero tended towards violence in such situations. Trowa did his best to explain why Heero acted like he did but they didn't really seem to understand.

"Look it doesn't seem like you understand this so I'm going to try it one last time. We were in training everyday of the week. We trained for twelve hours every day and on Monday and Sunday we were tortured for the other twelve while on the rest of the days it was either ten or eight hours of torture depending on whether or not we studied or slept. Six hours of sleep a week is not enough to stay sane on. We were under Guild control for most of our lives, hell probably all of his. I don't think that you can understand what that means. So I will give you this warning, there is no guarantee that something like this won't happen again but I will try my hardest to prevent it though there is no certainty on what will set off another incident. We are still willing to help you if you are still willing to let us."

Trowa finished his little speech and sat back to try and calm Heero down some more. The others said that they needed to talk and went into the other room. He knew that he would have to let them come to their own conclusions but hoped it would be in their favor. There were a million different things that could set Heero off and cause more problems then were necessary but he knew that there was no way for Heero to get any better then by staying in this type of environment with these people. He had been trying for years to help Heero but he couldn't do it all alone and especially not at the Guild. That place was just making him worse and pretty soon there wouldn't be anything left of Heero but the animal side. J had screwed his mind up really bad and he was almost completely insane. It would be impossible for anyone or anything to control him except that J had broken him into submission.

When Trowa saw Heero for the first time there was a click in his brain and he suddenly knew that the small boy in front of him was exactly the same as he was. They could both change into animals. It was amazing Trowa had never met anyone who could do what he could before. When he was with the mercenaries he had used his 'skill' to kill people but he had always enjoyed just lounging around in the sun in one of his animal forms. Now these Guild people were going to have him killing again but maybe they would let him be with the boy who had the same skill, what these people called a curse, as he did. **(A/N I am working on a side story of when Trowa and Heero meet. Hopefully it will be out soon.) **Trowa had managed to get through to him when others could not because of their gifts being the same plus the fact that he hadn't wanted anything from Heero. Apparently his animal side could sense the intentions of those around him and he didn't like what most people wanted.

When something happened that he didn't like he made sure that all the workers knew it. Sometimes he went to far and ended up killing some of the workers. The first time that happened J had found it amusing and so had done nothing. After the second time J had a special collar made just for Heero. Whenever Heero got out of control J would electrocute him with the collar. Even after they escaped and Trowa took off the collar Heero had replaced it with one he saw someone wearing. When Trowa had asked him why Heero told him that he needed it. Trowa understood that he needed some of the same things. That he couldn't just suddenly change everything even if he had agreed to fight against the Guild but Trowa really wanted to help Heero to not need those things.

It was going to take a lot of work but since they were away from the Guild and they could control what happened to them and what they did Trowa was hoping it would help. The first thing that they had tried to do was to get a different schedule but they hadn't managed to change it too much. As it turned out neither of them could sleep for very long so they needed something to do while the others slept. In the end they started training when they couldn't sleep and since there was no one to torture them they took up that time studying.

The others walked back into the room after about half an hour and while everyone sat down to talk again Hilde left with Sally to go check on Duo. With everyone in the same room Trowa asked Heero if he would change to a different form to put everyone more at ease. Heero obliged by changing into a house cat and curling up on Trowa's lap. Quatra told them that they had decided to let them stay as long as it was okay with Duo. They were welcome to stay until he got better as well. Trowa thanked them and said that it would probably be best if everyone turned in a little bit early that night. Everyone agreed and headed off to bed after checking on Duo and making sure he was still asleep.

TBC….

Sorry for the late update…hmm seems like I'm saying that every chapter. Well I am sorry and I will try to work on updating faster. Please reaview!


End file.
